Ozone is an important atmospheric pollutant and greenhouse gas. Improved sensitivity is required to make faster sampling of ozone at high precision. Existing optical instrumentation does not have precision to sample low concentration at fast time resolution (e.g., faster than once per second). More specifically, because the aircraft moves approximately 200 meters per second, the integration time cannot be 10 s of seconds; otherwise, fine spatial resolution will not be achieved.
Thus, an alternative approach for measuring absorption of ozone may be beneficial.